The present invention relates, in general, to the field of computers and computer operating systems for operatively controlling a plurality of computer mass storage device drivers coupled to a computer operating system through a metadevice or metadisk driver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system, method and computer program product comprising a storage manager independent configuration interface translator
Currently available storage manager programs for computer systems are generally release dependent. That is, they must be expressly designed for use with particular releases of an associated computer operating system. Moreover, existing storage manager programs have generally been tied to a particular developer's operating system and have not been able to function as an extensible, generic storage management product to apprise a user of the storage devices available for use and their configuration as part of larger groups of storage devices. Still further, existing programs have not been able to provide an acceptable notification mechanism for queuing any changes in the status of the underlying storage devices.